


Steven Universe Future leaked finale

by Juice_Time



Category: steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juice_Time/pseuds/Juice_Time
Summary: Stardust Speedway Zone Act 1 0:00-0:08
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Steven Universe Future leaked finale

“Steven Universe, you’ve failed!~,” White Diamond cackled, the monstrous behemoth letting out a loud cackle afterwards. “You’re friends are bubbled, soon to be shattered, and you will be with them, dead or alive!~”

“I can’t believe I ever trusted you three!,” Steven yelled at her, his bubble shield his only defense. “I thought you had CHANGED, but you’re just as EVIL as before!” He started walking towards her with the Breaking Point, only for tears to fall from his face. He kneeled down, and began to sob.

The culprit, of course, was no more than Blue Diamond herself.

“Oh, how could you SAY that...?,” Blue Diamond sniffled, crocodile tears pouring down her face. “ALL we wanted to do was take our colonies back after you took them away...! By all means, isn’t that more morally ambiguous than truly EVIL...?”

Steven stagnated, hesitated, his mind telling him one thing but his body doing another. He clenched his head, and suddenly...he started glowing, his body covered in pink.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!,” he shouted, blasting towards them. “I won’t let you hurt my planet!”

”I WON’T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!”

The Diamonds only smirked at him. White blasted her eye beams, Yellow her lightning bolts, Blue cried even harder. Steven dodged the eye beams, but then was struck down by the lightning, making a crater on the ground when he crashed.

”Give it up, starlight~,” White Diamond cooed. “You can never defeat us~ Just give in~”

Steven coughed into his hand, blood drooling out of it. He was knocked out of his Pink form prematurely, he noticed, and started trying to transform into it again.

But he couldn’t. He was too weak. Too feeble. Once again, his organic side had let him down.

There seemed to be no way to win...

....until...

_*tink*_

Steven gasped at the sudden noise, and looked back. Blue shards littered the floor. Steven looked up at White and Yellow’s terrified expressions, and he knew what had happened. White turned, and scowled at him.

”How did you-?,” she asked.

”I-I didn’t!,” Steven answered, waving his arms frantically.

Yellow growled at him, sticking up her nose as she prepared another blast. “THAT’S ENOU-“

And suddenly, her shards fell too. White followed suit, her shards falling to the ground.

Steven looked around for the culprit, and was surprised when he saw...

”Bluebird Agate, at yer service!~,” Bluebird said, holding a pistol.

”B-but Bluebird!,” Steven said. “Thank you, but wh-when did you join my side? Why did you HELP me?”

”Oh, I didn’t, it just turns out I cant shoot from afar because I have one eye and poor depth reception,” Bluebird said as she shot Steven repeatedly. “Anyway,”

She unfused, and her components started dancing and just havin a wild, fun party :)

_Until..._

A light Pink Steven emerged from the corpse of the fallen hybrid. He looked down at Steven, holding his hand, then looked at Aquamarine and Eyeball. “You ki-“

”man shut up,” Aquamarine said, shooting Pink Steven to death. Then Aquamarine and Eyeball started dancing again. And smooching and kissing and well just having a lesbianly time. The enOH NO REBECCAS HERE TO KILL ME FOR LEAKING SU OH GOD OH FU


End file.
